Expert of pointless
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: What happened? Four yaoi pairs in a house, crossover KaiRei, AsuKira, YuuRam, RikuSora. Totally pointless. Warning : YAOI! Why did I put this fic in Beyblade category anyway? Just read!


Dedicated to all my favorite authors, fanfictions, and yaoi couples I REALLY DO LOVE!!!!!!!

Just a very silly dialogue between me and some of my favorite yaoi couples. I dunno… I just wanna write and post this…. You don't have to review, really. I just want you to read this until the very end.. but you'll be so kind to me if you leave a review, just to comment on my thought… (In the end,, I'm still hoping…)

Disclaimer : Whoaaa.. I really own nothing except the idea and the dialogues. Kai and Rei belongs to Takao Aoki, Kira and Athrun belongs to Sunrise and Hisashi Hirai, Riku and Sora belongs to SquareEnix, Yuuri and Wolfram belongs to. Some fanfictions I mentioned here are also not mine… they belong to somebody else, who are awesome authors in FFN… I'm really sorry, ALL AUTHORS WHO OWN FANFICTIONS THAT MENTIONED HERE, because I usually only remember the titles of the fic… or sometimes I don't even remember the title.. I know it's mean… gomen.. but sometimes I didn't pay attention to the authors and just went on with the fics.. I'm really sorry.. but if you read this, you'll know that it's you… ALSO, I suggest to all the readers to read those fanfictions I mentioned here,, they're such beautiful fics!!!!!!

It was a day in the late summer. Fall would come very soon. The weather is cold. Too cold for a 16 years old girl who just come to Vermont last month from a tropical country and had a very bad cold that made her had to breathe with her mouth.

"Are you cold?" her host sister asked her when they went upstairs. She nodded, shivering slightly and sneezed. Her host sister laughed. "This is nothing compared to the winter here, y'know."

"Yeah, I know, Holly. I would probably die freezing when winter comes." The girl chuckled. Her host sister laughed again before she disappeared into her own room.

The girl opened his room's door, a small room with a warm bed, a bookshelves and a cupboard. She sneezed out loudly, before turning on her host sister's laptop – which actually she borrowed two days ago – and opened a Microsoft Word file.

"Reading fics again? You should do your homework first!"

Hearing a certain voice from her back, the girl turned out with a bright expression. But she managed to give the voice's owner a snap, "Well, hello, there, my beloved Kon Rei. That was a very good way to greet someone who was just got back from a tiring day at school."

The Chinese neko-jin chuckled and sat down beside her. "What are you reading today?"

"Oh, I'm just rereading 'Firecross'. It's not a Beyblade fic, Rei, it's Gundam Seed… or maybe Gundam Seed Destiny." The girl smiled, and suddenly her eyes twinkling. "Ooh.. this fic is reeeaaallyyyy………… lovely!!!! I just can't wait for Jusrecht to update it. It's been 19 chapters and-…."

"And Jusrecht still separated me from Athrun. Such a looong.. journey." Suddenly a brunette came with a blue-haired boy behind him. The girl turned again. "Well, that's why this fic is very lovely!" she insisted. "And there's this wonderful fic titled 'Masked' and it's sequal 'Unmasked' by Totally-Out-Of-It… it's very heart-warming even though it's AU…"

"Okay, okay, it's lovely because Jusrecht made me cry really hard on the last chapter Jusrecht updated, right? And the one titled 'Masked' and 'Unmasked'… you like it because the story really showed me as an uke to Athrun." Kira shrugged. He turned to Athrun, who was smiling gently at him. Well, not really, actually. Half of his attention was drawn to the laptop, reading the fic the girl was reading. The girl laughed. "Exactly, Kira! I really can't wait to read the next chapter!! Such wonderful fics…"

"Well, I just hope that both authors would make me less crying…" Kira said.

"I don't think you should mind, Kira. You're a natural crybaby, though." A long, silver-haired boy came out with another brunette in his embrace. Kira glared. "I'm sure you did say something, Riku?"

Rei laughed. "Come one, you guys. We're talking about fics, for God's sake."

"Oh, and speaking of Rei speaking," the girl interrupted. "Where's my lovely cold- hearted Hiwatari Kai? Why aren't you with him, Rei? You're not breaking up with him, aren't you?"

Rei blushed slightly when she mentioned Kai. "Why should I breaking up with him?"

"Uhm.. well,, you see," the girl grinned. "Um.. there's a fic I read yesterday and it did make me thinking about you two break up. You read it, too, ne, Athrun?" the girl tilted her head to Athrun, who stared at her questioningly. "Which fic?"

"..Crap.. I even forgot the title.." the girl rolled her eyes. "You know.. the one that has the sk8ter boy song. It's a songfic and it's AU, but I really like it, though. Huumm.. let me think…. The title is.. the title is…."

"It's 'Love hurts, boy'. The one which telling us an AU story about I made a band and I fell in love with a girl and she rejected me. 5 years later, the band became famous and I was together with Rei when – well, this is my own conclusion – suddenly the girl came back and wished to see me before concert started." From a corner, a tall figure of Kai came out and walked to sit beside Rei. He looked at the only girl in the room. "She had a suspicion that later, I would break up with Rei and go with that girl on the fic. Silly."

The only girl between them pouted. "That's what I thought! And anyway, the author said to the readers to draw our own conclusion!"

Rei chuckled as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "There's no way Kai would do that!"

The girl turned away from them to the laptop. "But that was a wonderful fic! I had another one I really fancy, though. Remember the fic I read last month? I eventually fell in love with it. You all know, the one that has a story about Rei dreamt of himself dead and no one cared except Kai. When he woke up, he was comforted by Kai, but then asked Kai if it's silly to leave a trace in this world before he died, so that everyone would remember him. Geez… I really forgot the title! Dammit… I have to go check later what's the title is… I left it at my computer back home in my country.."

"Ah.. I remember that one!" the brunette beside Riku stood suddenly. "I love that one, too! Both of you seemed very understanding!" he exclaimed. Rei blushed, Kai smirked.

The girl turned to the brunette. "Why, Sora, you said to me that your favorite Beyblade fic is the one titled 'Kidnapped' and 'Confused Emotion'!"

"Well, I love them too.." Sora grinned and hugged Riku from behind. The girl blushed. She concentrated back to the laptop. "I warn you all, once again, for the I-don't-know-how-many-times, please don't give me any fanservice when I'm reading fics except I ask you to! It took away my concentration, guys! It's hard to read everything in English! You know English isn't my native language!"

"Well.. you're now attending a public high school in Vermont, USA. You live with your host family and talk in English everyday!" Riku gave an accuse, defending his cute boyfriend behind him. Sora's grin widened. The girl groaned. "Oh, please…."

"By the way… why is there only three yaoi couples here? I thought you called for four couples.." Athrun wander while the girl had already opened another Microsoft Word file. The girl turned to him slightly and answered, "Yeah, Yuuri and Wolfram are downstairs. I told them to go upstairs after they finished their activities. Well, Wolfram can never say no to Yuuri anyway, so if Yuuri asked him for more time…"

"WHAT?! WHAT D'YA MEAN BY ACTIVITIES?!" all boys yelled in the same time. The girl blinked in confusion.

"Playing with the kittens. Why are all of you suddenly freaking out?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Rei stood up. "Well, I'll call them."

"Now, what's that you're reading?" asked Kira. The girl grinned widely. "Oh, this is one of my favorite fic I've been hiding from you and Athrun-chan."

"What?"

"The title is 'Pick Up the Moon and Dismantle the Sun. It's sooooooo angsty!!!!" the girl's eyes suddenly full of water. "It makes me cry every time I read it!"

Athrun and Kira scanned the page carefully.

"What?!" Athrun exclaimed. "I died?"

The girl nodded. "Isn't it beautiful? Sometimes, I think, something tragic like Athrun's death is enough to make Kira regretting all his time of ignoring my Athrun-chan.." the girl's eyes twinkled. "It's really sad, isn't it? Even though you died very peacefully in the end of this fic.. even though this fic is short.. but it's very beautiful, ne?"

"I never ignored Athrun!" Kire defended himself. The girl turned to him. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Well.. Kira… you never cried because of Athrun when you were in the first war in Gundam Seed series, and you didn't either in Seed Destiny! I used to think that you never cared of him.. but unlike you, Athrun was always thinking about you! He cried because of you!" there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Kira looked miserable.

"I.. I did cry.. many times, remember? That's why lots of fans call me a crybaby.."

"You cried because you didn't want to kill anyone, Kira!" the girl pointed. "You didn't cry because you thought of Athrun!"

"I-…!"

"Now, now, stop it!" Athrun snapped. He embraced his now shaking boyfriend. "If Kira didn't cry, that doesn't mean he didn't think of me at all. Right, Kira?"

The girl huffed. "I have no proof of Kira thought about Athrun." She pouted.

"You're being harsh." Athrun sighed. He ruffled Kira's hair. "It's okay, Kira, I believed you. You did think a lot about me, did you?"

Kira nodded. Athrun smiled and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Kira blushed. "Athrun!"

"Yay!!! Both of you fell for my trap again!!!!" the girl cheered and started to dance around the room. "I got a fanservice, I got a worthy fanservice!!" she sang happily.

Athrun and Kira sweatdropped. "So that's your intentions.."

"Hey, did we miss something? Why are you dancing around?" suddenly a tall figure of a black-haired boy came in, followed by a blonde boy and Rei. The girl stopped dancing and smiled broadly.

"Greetings for the Demon King and his beautiful Prince!!" she bowed, and whirled to the laptop again. She gave a small wink to Kira and smiled. "I'm so sorry, Kira.. I didn't mean to threaten you or anything. I swear! Just wanna see Athrun kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone… you two never showed any affection-sharing in front of us if I ask you straightly!"

Rei sat down beside Kai again. "What did I miss?"

"Just a small kiss on Kira's forehead from Athrun." Sora grinned. Riku chuckled. He looked to the last couple who just entered the room. "What did you two doing down there,Yuuri? Wolfram?"

"Just playing with the kittens," Yuuri answered cheerfully, but there was a small blush on Wolfram's cheeks. Rei smiled. "A likely story, Yuuri."

"What? What exactly did you do?" the girl turned. "I thought you two are really playing with those cute kittens… Yuuri, what did you do to my Wolfie?!"

"Don't call me Wolfie, for heaven's sake!" Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm not yours, I'm Yuuri's!"

"Aww.. Wolfie, you're so mean.." the girl grinned. "I just worried of you, I don't wanna see you hurt because of Yuuri anymore!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what in the world are you saying?! I never hurt Wolfram!" Yuuri protested.

"Oh, yes, you did!" the girl turned back to the laptop and opened another file. "Here!! Read this one!!! This fanfiction describes exactly how Wolfram felt!!"

"What?!" Yuuri jumped to her side and started reading. Kira stared at her suspiciously. "What fic is that?"

"The one titled 'Unbreakable Boy'. It's about Cheri comforting Wolf-chan. Oh, and Yuuri, if you've finished that fic, read the one titled 'Starting Over'. After that, read that one titled ' Good Enough'!"

"Aa… I read the 'Good Enough' with you, too." Athrun suddenly remembered. "That was a very angsty one. I really like it, it didn't end with a character death. Makes it angstier."

Kira looked up. "Yeah, I remember it, too. Such a painful fic. Describes Wolfram's feelings almost perfectly."

"I prefer the one titled 'Temple of Wind'. That's by sage-libra. I really love it, really angsty and I'm still waiting for the next chapter since last…I forgot.. May? Or April? Or March? Or…" Sora looked up helplessly. "I can't remember it, Riku.."

"It's okay. That one is really angsty, I agree with you." Riku smiled.

"My…. I know I'm right! See, Yuuri? You did hurt Wolf-chan!" the girl shot Yuuri a sharp look.

Yuuri fell silent. Wolfram took a deep breath. He glared at the girl, and then turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri, you wimp, do not care about those fics!"

"How can't I?!" Yuuri yelled. "I was the cause of your pain!"

Kai glanced at the now smirking girl.

Wolfram shrugged. "Well, yes, you was… but from now on, do not care about that. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why do you say that?! Of course it matters!! I did hurt you so much!"

"I said it doesn't matter anymore, wimp!"

"Why doesn't it matter anymore?! It matters Wolfram!! It does! Because I caused your pain! Why doesn't it matter?!"

"Because now you love me, henna choko!"

Silence fell in the room. Wolfram and Yuuri blushed like mad. Kai and Riku smirked, Kira and Rei exchanged meaningful glances, Athrun and Sora smiled widely, and the girl giggled like crazy.

Yuuri sat down next to Wolfram. His voice was almost unheard when he said, "Do you mind if I prove that I really love you?"

"Huh?" Wolfram looked up to him. "Wha-…"

The next second, Yuuri's lips met with his. Wolfram's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered from the shock and relenting to the black-haired boy kiss. They might never heard the thrilled cheer of the girl, who started to dance again, grabbing her camera and took some pictures of them. The rest of the boys smirked and sweatdropped.

"Another fanservice, another fanserviiice!!!" the girl sang happily. Yuuri and Wolfram broke off, blushing. Yuuri grinned. "Well… it's not really bad to give her some fanservice.."

"Nice move, Yuuri." Kai mumbled while his boyfriend chuckled. Athrun smiled. "Well, that sure gave us proof that Yuuri does love Wolfram."

"Of course I do!"

The girl, still humming happily, back in front of the laptop and opened another file. "Oh, Rei, check this one. It's really good. It's titled 'Together'. Short, though, but it's really good. The story is about you doing some thinking about Kai being an apathetic bastard-boyfriend (?)."

"What?!" Kai surprised. "I'm being a bastard?"

"Well, sometimes you are," Rei grinned, pointed at his boyfriend bluntly. "Hmm… let's see… describes you well, Kai. Unique, though. It's rare to find a fic which looking at you with a real bastard point."

"Why, Rei…" Kai was about to protest when Rei smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'll never hate you just because you're a cold-hearted bastard. This fic is 100 percent correct about it."

"Thanks." Kai grunted, and Rei laughed. The girl giggled.

"Oh, this one's very good! Kingdom Hearts fic, titled ' behind your eyes, the sea.' The shounen-ai isn't really explicit, though, but it's really good in describing Riku's emotions…. Riku? Sora? What are you doing?!"

Every eyes were now staring at the couple in the corner, which was in a position that would make anyone misunderstood. Sora was sitting in Riku's lap, his hand entangled in Riku's hair, pulling the silver-haired boy down so that it looked like he was nuzzling on Riku's neck. The only girl in the room blushed before snatching her camera and took a picture. Sore glared at her. "Hey!!"

"What?!"

"I was just going to start wrestling with Riku!! It's not like what you thought!"

"Sora, I didn't say anything, so how can you say what did I think?"

"Well, it's obvious! I mean-.."

"Oh? What did I think, then?" the girl teased. Sora blushed. Riku smiled, his hand releasing Sora's grip on his hair. He leaned down and gave Sora a chaste kiss on his lips. The girl froze, and then letting out a weird hysterical almost unheard scream. Sora blinked. "What the… Riku?"

"That's what she wanted." Riku sighed. "Just give her a little fanservice, so she won't threaten you with anything."

"Riku, you're really mean…" the girl pouted. "I wasn't going to threaten Sora with anything just so you and him give me s little fanservice.."

"You've done it twice in the last 15 minutes with Kira and Yuuri." Riku said calmly. "And I'm not going to let you do the same thing with Sora."

"Mou… hidoi!! Meanie…" the girl huffed. "I was just going to show you some good fics… there's another one, it's very beautiful…"

"Hmm.. you mean.. this one titled 'Eternal'? Kira peeked at the laptop and read it. "Oh, wow. Wow. Athrun, you've gotta check this."

Athrun read the fic and then shook his head. "Oh my… that's really…"

"Beautiful, right?!" the girl grinned. "I'm really inspired with those beautiful words. How could the author made a narration and describes everything with such beautiful words like a poem? But it's not a poem, it's a narration!!"

The other boys read the fic on the laptop.

"Yes, that's so soft!" Rei commented. "I hope someone make a fic of me and Kai with such beautiful words, it's been lots of fluff and death fic for us lately.."

"But you two enjoyed the biggest yaoi fandom in the world!" Athrun glanced at the couple beside the girl. "Well, maybe not the biggest in the world, okay, but at last, your fandom is the biggest among us."

"Yeah, it's so easy to find KaiRei fics. Yet, it's so hard to find new AsuKira fic.." the girl sighed sadly. "Even though I've been hunting for fic everywhere.."

Kai smirked. "That's because actions are always better than words."

"Huh?" the girl looked up. "What do you mean, Kai?"

"Well.." Kai's hand reached Rei's shoulder. "Being a cold-hearted as I am and almost have nothing to say except 'Hn' or harsh words.. it gave us advantages as well."

"Advantages?" Riku asked.

Rei smiled widely. "Yup. Because that way, I'm used to understand Kai even though he doesn't say anything. In short, I can understand it through his action better than his words."

"And what does it have to do with bigger fandom than other's?" the girl blinked in confusion.

"Umm.. I think it makes fans more challenged to write a fic about us. You know.. because Kai rarely show his affection to me… maybe it's kinda makes fans want Kai to show his affection more explicitly, .. so they started make fics." Rei explained.

"Show affection more explicitly? That makes sense…" Kira nodded in understanding. But the next second, he frowned. "But I won't like Athrun to be a cold-hearted like Kai.. so I'll pass that idea, Rei, thank you."

"Yeah.. if Riku have a colder heart than he already had now.. I'm not sure if I can handle it or not." Sora grinned. Riku looked down at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Sore smiled sheepishly.

"Yuuri would never be a cold-hearted bastard. He's always been too kind." Wolfram murmured. Yuuri smiled. "You got that right, Wolfram."

"Wait, wait… I still don't get it." the girl put on a faked confused look on her face. "What do you mean exactly by show affection more explicitly?"

Rei stared at her. "You just pretending to be naïve, don't you?"

"Oh, Rei…" the girl stared back innocently. "Do I look like pretending right now?" 

Rei rolles is eyes. "You're such a--.. whoaaah!!! KAI!"

Without warning, Rei's been pushed onto the bed. Kai pinned him by his wrist, glanced at the girl slightly. Now she was gaping at them, a shock expression clear on her face.

"Kai! What are you-…" Rei struggled under his boyfriend's strong grip, but made no worth result. Kai smiled a bit. He lowered his head to his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "She won't stop until we give her fanservice. Let's just give her something to see so she won't bother you anymore."

"Wha-.." Rei was confused. Kai smirked, and turned his head to the girl. "I'll explain it to you. I'm sure you often read a fic describing this scene…" Kai stopped and kissed Rei on the lips. The girl blushed.

"Well.." she smiled mischievously. "Yes, I know.. but that's not a more explicit show of affection.."

Kai glanced at her slightly, and smirked. "Exactly. Maybe it was like this.." Kai started nipping his boyfriend's neck. The girl blushed madly now, grinned. "I don't think so, Kai…"

"Really? Have you seen a fic describing.. this?" Kai bit Rei's ear softly, making Rei yelped and whimpered.

Wolfram smirked. "Nice one, Kai."

"That sure hot." Riku grinned. Athrun chuckled. "Kai really knows how to handle this one."

The girl was now starting to freeze. Kai smiled. "What? You still don't understand? Then I still get some examples for you.." his hand slipped under Rei's white shirt and started caressing the soft skin beneath. Rei's breath hitched, and the next second…

"OKAY, ENOUGH!! ENOUGH KAI!! SHE'S UNDERAGE, HONESTLY!!"

Rei struggled and finally freed himself from Kai's grip. Kai chuckled, releasing his lover and sat back to his normal position. Rei glared at him. But he quickly looked at the now frozen girl, concerned. "Is she okay?"

The other boys looked at the same girl. The girl was still frozen, mouth opened in shock, cheeks blushed madly and eyes stared at nothingness. All the boys exchanged worried look. Riku stood up, waving his hand in front of her. "Hey… you ok-…."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Riku stepped back immediately, shock evident in his eyes. The girl screamed hysterically, and then looked at Kai sharply. "KAI!!!!"

"What?" calmly, Kai answered. The girl blushed.

"Well.." she started. "I admit that was a very sweet fanservice… but you know I'm still 16… so I honestly don't want you to do THAT in front of me again!! One kiss on the lips is enough, thank you!! I know the rules!"

Kai raised his eyebrows. "Good. And it was you who threw the bait. I just catched it. You started it.."

Rei looked at his boyfriend. "You're being irresponsible! We should've guide her, you know!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." 

"Okay, back to fanfictions!" the girl sat down in front of the laptop again. "Well… let's see.. what's on my favorite list next… oh! This one… another Gundam Seed! The title is 'Moonlight Sonnet'. Another beautiful words fic!"

"Is it the one about poem?" Athrun asked. "The one which story is about me and Kira trying to make poems?"

"Exactly! Your memories are amazing, Athrun-chan!" the girl smiled broadly. "I like this fic, even though Kira's a little bit naughty in here."

"That's not a surprise. You should see him flirting with Athrun at night. He's really naughty," Yuuri mumbled. Kira shot him a glare. "Did I hear something, Yuuri?"

"No, the pilot of Strike Freedom Gundam! It's all your illusion because you're being delusional!" Yuuri laughed nervously. Athrun looked at him dangerously. "Now, Shibuya Yuuri, you're being rude to my precious…"

"Don't you dare threatening Yuuri, Athrun." Wolfram answered him coldly.

"Wow!! This is interesting! Never happen before! Seme vs uke?" the girl laughed uncontrollably. Kai, Rei, Riku and Sora sweatdropped. But the tension was still in the air. Athrun and Wolfram still glaring at each other with their beautiful emerald eyes.

"Okay, both of you, stop it!" Yuuri and Kira exclaimed in unison. Athrun and Wolfram immediately stop their glaring contest and shrugged. Everyone exhaled in relief. But the girl looked disappointed.

"Why stop? I was starting to imagine how Wolfram's cool fire fighting with Infinite Justice Gundam, and then Strike Freedom versus Morgif…" she immediately stopped when Athrun and Wolfram glared at her dangerously. She smiled sheepishly. "Just kidding."

"Now, before I forget," Athrun pulled Kira and gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Kira blushed. "What's that for?"

"The last fanservice I will give to her today before we leave!" Athrun answered. "She has lots of homeworks to do. I don't want Lacus get mad at me because I made her unable to concentrate in her classes because of the fanservice."

"You're right." Kira sighed. He turned to the girl. "Okay, we have to go. Tell us if Jusrecht or Totally-Out-Of-It update their fic. Their fics are wonderful."

"OK!" the girl saluted. "Oh, and Athrun, have I ever told you that your gleaming emerald eyes are…. One of the most wonderful things in the world?!"

"Yeah, that'd be for the I- don't- know- how- many- times!!!" Athrun waved and Kira chuckled. The girl pouted. "That's my line!!!"

"We gotta go, too." Kai muttered, and Rei stood. He ruffled the girl's long, black hair and smiled. "Concentrate on your classes, or else we're not going to see you anymore."

"MOU! Don't do that Reeeii…" the girl put on a sincere puppy face. Kai smiled a bit. Rei laughed.

"See you later." They waved. The girl stood, yelling, "Next time you come, make sure you wear the black coat I saw you wore in G-Revolution, Kai!! And Rei, next time, untie your hair! You're soooo handsome that way!!!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Yuuri stood, chuckling. "After all, you've got lots to do before you gather us together in one room again. See you next time. Make sure you get good scores."

"Of course, Heika!" the girl grinned. She turned to Wolfram. "Say hi to Celi-sama from me, will you?"

Wolfram smiled softly. "I will."

"And…" the girl giggled. "Tell Shinou that he's soooo adorable!! Tell that to Rufus, too!"

This time both boys rolled their eyes. "Whatever."

The girl smiled. She stared at Wolfram with admiration. "You know, Wolfie, your emerald eyes really suit your blonde hair best. You're just too beautiful to resist.." she sighed. Wolfram smiled a bit.

"I know I am." He raised his voice in such pride. "And for the I- don't- know- how- many- times, don't call me Wolfie!!! Sounds like a puppy name!"

"And that's my line you used!!" the girl protested, making Yuuri laughed. Wolfram patted her shoulder, while Yuuri gave her a goodbye hug. Wolfram glared at his fiancée. "Yuuri.. don't be a cheater, especially with her..!"

"That's a friendship hug!"

"Come on!" Wolfram took his king's hand, glanced slightly at the girl and smiled. "See you soon!!"

"See you!" the girl laughed. She then looked at the only couple who are now sitting in front of the laptop. "Riku? Sora?"

Riku turned and smiled gently. "Just wanna read another Kingdom Hearts fic from your favorite list. This one is really good. Right, Sora?"

"Yupp! I love it!! Oh, I really do love it!!" Sora sang. Riku chuckled. The girl laughed.

"What fic?"

"The title is 'In your eyes'. What a heart-warming fic," Riku smiled. "Can you make a fic as warming as this one, too?"

The girl frowned. "Oh… that. Uhmm… well… it's a very good fic.. I don't know if I can.. but.."

"Try it!" Sora insisted. "You won't know until you try! Alright?! Make one for us!"

"I've already posted a fic about you too…" the girl bit her lips. "Well… It's not really good, actually…"

"Then make us a great fic!" Sore reached her hands. "Don't worry, we know you can do it.!" he smiled. Riku nodded. "Yeah. You have one promise to us, then."

"Humm…okay.. I'll try." She smiled. "For you."

"Great!" Sora sang. Riku smiled, he ruffled the girl's hair as Rei did some minutes ago.

"Good luck."

"See you soon." Sor gave her a big hug. Riku chuckled. "Sora, don't kill her."

"I don't!" Sora pouted. The girl laughed.

When the two boys walked away, the girl suddenly yelled, "Riku, Sora!"

"Yes?" they turned.

"Uhm.. anou sa…" the girl hesitated, and then smiled. "Give my best regard to Ousama! And.. tell Kairi, thank you for letting Sora be your boyfriend, Riku!"

Sora blushed, but he laughed along with Riku. "Okay, we will!"

"And would you give me one last fanservice befor you go, please…?!"

Riku and Sora exchanged glance, before their lips met in a soft kiss. The girl cheered and danced again. Riku and Sora laughed. They waved.

The girl smiled broadly.

"See you all soon, guys!!!! Mata ashita!!!"

-END-

What a totally pointless fic…..

Thank you for reading this till end!! And if anyone can tell me the author or fanfic's title I forgot, please please please do so!!! I would really appreciate it!!

Nyaaah.. gotta go look for ideas to wirte a KH fic!!! I've promised Riku and Sora anyway…

Well then!! See you soon!!!


End file.
